Doctor Remus Micayle
Remus Cameron Micayle '('''born October 21st, 1987)' is an American professional wrestler. He has also been known by the ring name, and later nickname, the '''Scientist. He is signed to the Wrestling Championship Federation where he is one-half of the WCF Tag Team Champions '''(along with Mark Dillinger) in his first reign. He was also a former '''WCF United States Champion. Early Life Micayle was born on 21st October, 1987 in Phoenix, Arizona. The only child of a devout Christian family, his father, Cameron Isaac Micayle, was the head pastor of a Protestant church, and his mother, Stephanie Chelsea Micayle, was a elementary school teacher. Micayle grew up with an interest in playing sports, particularly basketball and mixed martial arts (MMA). He attended Chaparral High School, before being discovered in a regional competition to possess intelligence far beyond his academic peers, scoring an unprecendented 180% in the science components. He was then transferred to Stanford University to start on his enhanced academic programme in chemistry and applied physics. By 2007, before the age of twenty-one, Micayle had already started working on his doctoral thesis. It was then that he started developing a strong interest in professional wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2009 - 2013) After leaving Stanford, Micayle left for Saitama, Japan, where he enrolled in the now defunct promotion Battlarts, training under renowned wrestler Yuki Ishikawa in his wrestling academy. He wrestled throughout Japan, working the independent circuit before eventually heading to Russia, Israel, and Canada in 2010, 2011, and 2013 respectively to undergo further training. 'Wrestling Championship Federation/WCF' Debut; United States Champion (2013 - ongoing) Micayle alternated between working the Canadian independent circuit and a number of Russian tours before he signed a contract with the Wrestling Championship Federation (WCF) on November 17. In the days before Micayle's debut, a wave of vignettes appeared on WCF programming, with Micayle giving lectures on various subjects about life in a self-righteous and hypocritical manner, successfully making his debut as a heel in his first televised appearance. He then targeted the United States Champion Ryan Rhodes in subsequent weeks, claiming that he was "sloppy" and incapable of "being a true representative of the title". At ONE, Micayle defeated Rhodes for the United States Championship in his first match on the main roster by using a glass-laden glove to bloody him. He immediately entered an undefeated streak in singles competition, during which he also successfully defended the title against Jack Unhappy and Benjamin Atreyu. Micayle then began to build on his educational videos, presenting himself as the leader of a cult-like movement to the fans while spouting his ideals of pro-Americanism and science. Through January 2013, Micayle began to attack lowercard members of the WCF roster, kidnapping them and forcing them to repent on the sins he have spotted in them. His efforts eventually resulted in a confrontation with Mark Dillinger, also formerly known as Nathan von Liebert, whom sought him out for help at Payback. After a series of skirmishes and dealings with one another, the two created a tenous alliance after the 16 February edition of Slam. On the 19 March episode of Slam, Micayle was pinned for the first time on the main roster and lost the WCF United States Championship to Natural ICE Beckman, hence ending his undefeated streak and cutting his reign at seventy-seven days. Team Science; Tag Team Champion and other rivalries (2014 - ongoing) At Explosion, Dillinger and Micayle - now christened as Team Science - defeated Scoops Callahan and Bryan Worthy to become the new number one contenders for the WCF Tag Team Championships. Exchanges between the duo and the Shadow Demons - Denise D'Evil and Night Rider - continued for the rest of the month, with both Dillinger and Micayle managing to pin them in individual one-on-one matches. During this point in time, a fierce backstage rivalry was also started with Sequitus's Cormack MacNeill. This stemmed from Micayle's frustration at a foreigner trying to destablise the WCF - an American product. Dillinger's alliance with Micayle eventually became a part of the feud, with the Scientist ordering several sneak attacks to be conducted on MacNeill over the weeks after MacNeill had humiliated Team Science. At Aftermath, the match between Team Science and the Shadow Demons were thrown out by WCF owner Seth Lerch after a violent confrontation occured before the bell has rung, resulting in a rematch being made. Micayle also participated in the 2014 edition of the Trios Cup Tournament. However, his team, consisting of Dillinger and Alexander Richards was eliminated in the first round, with Micayle getting pinned by Oblivion on 5 April. A rivalry then spouted between Richards and Micayle, with the former seemingly suffering a mental breakdown and turning on the Scientist. On the 11 May edition of Slam, Micayle interfered in the Shadow Demons Trios Cup second-round match, leading to their elimination from the tournament and forcing the rematch to be made the following week. On the 18 May edition of Slam, Micayle and Dillinger defeated The Shadow Demons for the Tag Team Championships after Micayle hit D'Evil with The Formula. Personal Life Micayle is a graduate of Stanford University, where he majored in chemistry with a biology minor for his undergraduate studies. He successfully completed his graduate thesis in Applied Physics in 2006, and eventually went on to obtain his Ph.D in 2009. Micayle is fluent in five languages (English, Spanish, Chinese, Russian, Arabic), as well as American Sign Language. He is an avid fan of the Phoenix Suns, Arizona Diamondbacks, and Chelsea F.C. In his spare time, he reads extensively and is a self-professed fan of classical music. Despite being brought up in a Christian household, Micayle is an unwavering atheist. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Darwin's Touch'' (Cross-legged STF) **''Doctor Bomb (Elevated sitout powerbomb, sometimes from an elevated position) **''The Formula ''(Running high-impact lariat, sometimes used as a counter to a midair opponent) *'Signature moves''' **''Atomic drop'' **''Back body drop'' **''Big boot (to smaller opponents)'' **''Boston crab'' **''Chop block'' **''DDT'' **''Double leg flapjack'' **''Dropkick to the knee'' **''Drop toe hold'' **''European uppercut'' **''Eye rake'' **''Low blow'' **''Multiple suplex variations'' ***''Drop'' ***''German'' ***''Gutwrench'' ***''Slingshot'' ***''Super'' **''Running knee lift'' **''Russian legsweep'' **''Scoop slam'' **''Sitout side slam'' **''Snap neckbreaker'' **''Throat thrust'' *'Nicknames' **"Doctor" **"The Scientist" **"The Perspicacious One" **"The Second Coming Of Darwin Himself" *'Entrance Themes' **"Messa da Requiem: Dies Irae" by Giuseppe Verdi (December 8, 2013 - February 15, 2014) **"The Stringless Violin" by Adagio (February 16, 2014 - present) Championships And Accomplishments *'Wrestling Championship Federation' **WCF United States Championship (1 time) **WCF Tag Team Championship (1 time; current holder) Category:Wrestling Championship Federation Category:American professional wrestlers Category:1987 births